The girl with Harry's Eyes
by Soda. Fizzy Soda
Summary: This idea's probably worn out, but Harry's got a sister that only DUmbledore knew about, and this is their story together. I've worked super hard on this, please R/R!


Disclaimer: If it's been in the Harry Potter books, I don't own it, J.K. does. Riley is mine, and mine alone, but if you want to use her, I will be more than happy to let ya borrow her as long as you say she's mine! Just gimme your author name and the story title (if available) and she's yours for the borrowing!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl sat in school, listening to the teacher drone on about New England goblin rebellions. It was the last class of the last day of school, and he actually expected them to pay attention and learn something! The girl shook her long bangs out of her face, making all these little paper bits fly everywhere. She looked down at the pile of them on the floor and frowned. She looked back and saw the boys at the back of the class laughing. She ran her hands through her long, chestnut hair, and released even more paper bits. She did this a few more times until she was sure it was all out. Then she grabbed her wand and whispered a repelling charm while the teacher wasn't looking. Now all the paper they threw would land in the snobby girl behind her's face.   
  
She hoped her charm worked well. She was always strangely good at charms. The wand maker said that her wand was good for charms. Maybe that was the reason. Who knows? As she sat there, her head resting in her hand, she let her thoughts wander to what was supposed to happen today. She was supposed to get word from her brother Harry in England about whether she can go live with him and go to Hogwarts. The reason she was so nervous was that she didn't know how everyone would react to Harry's knowledge of his sister. She might not even get to go with him. But they kept in touch. Somehow he had found out about her and sent her a letter. Since then he sent her a letter every week and she replied.   
  
She knew all about their Godfather, Sirius's trial, and how, with the use of very powerful Veritaserum, they determined his innocents and set him free. Now, he was fixing up a house for Harry and him to live in. Harry said that if everything went correctly, she would go stay with them and she would never have to come back here. She grinned at the thought. The bell finally rang, and she jumped up.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, I have yet to dismiss the class!" Said the teacher in his annoying nasal voice. She acted like she didn't even hear him. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She left her books and pens and pencils on the desk where she sat. Where she was going, she would never need them again. She grinned as she remembered the little message she'd left in bright, emerald green ink on the back of her notes. It read:  
  
  
  
One of these days…  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
She ran the whole way to the house her foster parents owned. She ran up the stairs attached to the house and flung open the door to her attic-room. She didn't like it very much, and the only reason she had it all to herself was that there were eight other boys living downstairs. Her foster parents had adopted all of them, but only to help around the house. They didn't let her do anything, maybe because she was a girl, maybe because she was a witch. She didn't really know. Her room was freezing cold in winter, and sweltering hot in summer, with no insulation or heating, just a small fireplace for winter and a small, squeaky oscillating fan by her bed, so the real owners of the house never ventured up there. They just buzzed her when they needed her.   
  
A quick scan of the room revealed a rather rumpled, snowy white owl resting on her little dresser. Apparently it had just woken up from sleeping.   
  
"Hedwig!" Riley said delightedly. Hedwig flew over to her and dropped the letter at her feet, and flew back to her perch on the rickety wooden dresser. Riley reached down and grabbed the letter with fumbling fingers. Her chipped glittery nail polish caught the light and made little rainbows on the bare wall a few yards in front of her.   
  
She carefully opened the letter that had her name sprawled on the front in Harry's familiar handwriting. She couldn't risk damaging the precious letter inside. As she pulled it out, she sucked in a deep breath and held it. This was it. This was the deciding letter. Would she go? Would she stay? She started to read it, under the watchful eyes of Harry's faithful pet owl, Hedwig.  
  
Riley,  
  
Hey! IT'S ON! YOU CAN COME STAY WITH SIRIUS AND ME! Isn't this great! I can't believe this! Dumbledore wasn't at all surprised when I told him I had found you! Ron and Hermione can't wait to see you, and every other thing out of Sirius and Moony's mouths is "Why didn't I know about her!" Okay, here's how to get to where we are staying: Go to the big gray building called WallKart or something like that, then go down the street called 54th. Go all the way down until you get to a park. As soon as the streetlights… or street lamps or whatever come on, a big shaggy black dog will appear. Follow it and you'll find us! Good luck!  
  
Harry  
  
She let out the big breath she had been holding and grinned. She could leave! No more feeling like she was nothing important! She grinned and raced downstairs to grab a snack and to grab something for Hedwig to eat.  
  
(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)(+_+)  
  
"… And that's the whole story, Professor Dumbledore." Harry finished. He finally looked up from the floor into what he thought would be the very angry face of Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only to be surprised by a grin.  
  
"Harry, my boy, I should have known! Yes," Dumbledore started, seeing the question in the young boy's eyes. "I know about Riley and I was one of the few. When your parents and you went into hiding, your mother was already 3 months along, but you couldn't tell because the baby was so small. They celebrated her birth two weeks before… it happened." Dumbledore said, bowing his head in respect at the last bit he said. He looked up again at the sound of Harry's voice.  
  
"So… so she can come here?" He asked hesitantly. "Please, Professor Dumbledore! She's my family! The closest I could get right now! She just finished her third year of studies, so she could be in fourth year with me and Ron and 'Mione! We'll look after her and she won't get in trouble and she can stay with Sirius-" Harry was saying this all very fast, in order to get it all in before Dumbledore could protest, but he stopped as he saw the Headmaster's hand's come up in defeat.  
  
"Harry, Harry, don't worry! The second you told me you knew about her I had already started planning how to get her! Go tell your friends and write her an owl! We'll be out of here this time tomorrow by way of a portkey." He said, but he doubted Harry heard the end because he was halfway down the stairs to where his friends were waiting.  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
Riley made one last, quick look around her attic-room. She had left her bed neatly made for a surprise, with a note lying on it. They would notice it in few days. Her walls were still bare, but now her door-less closet had a few clothes left that didn't fit her, and some hangers. Her rickety dresser (minus Hedwig, who had left after she got a snack) had nothing on top of it and nothing in it except for a few holey socks and other things she didn't want. Her magic things were all gone from the floor where she had dropped them during her hasty entrance.  
  
All of her things had been neatly placed in a magic bag of hers. It stayed the same thing, but could fit almost anything! It looked like the bag Muggle children used to carry their school things in. She pulled on a white hooded pullover and shouldered her bag. She stepped outside, closed the door, and left without so much a glance back.  
  
Wallkart? She thought with a smile. The big building loomed in front of her. In clear, white letters on the front of it she read 'Wal*Mart'. She ran across the street into the parking lot, and looked around at all the street signs. One of the less crowded streets had a faded sign on the corner that read '54th'. She grinned, hoisted her backpack up higher on her back, pulled her zipper up halfway (it was getting just a little chilly) and set off down the street.   
  
In only about five minutes times she had walked down about 7 blocks, and came across a very small park surrounded by neatly trimmed bushes the surrounded it on all four sides, except for one little opening. There was a metal slide and some swings, and a stone birdbath with some graffiti, but that was all. She walked up to the swings, and placed her bag down beside it. She climbed on one of the swings, and swung slowly back and forth.  
  
Very soon, the streetlights came on, and a rusting sound was heard in the bushes across from her. She didn't panic, because she knew full well that is was her dog guide. What she wasn't ready for was to see the dog seem to walk straight out of her dreams. The huge, shaggy black dog had appeared in some fuzzy dreams she'd had before, and one name lodged itself into her mind the moment she saw him. She got off the swing and walked over to it, and bent down to scratch it's head. She smiled as it licked her cheek.  
  
"Hi, Padfoot." She said simply.  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_  
  
  
  
Yay, I'm finally done with that chapter. That may very well be the longest chapter I post. Please, please, PLEASE review! There's so many ways this story could go! Long story, short story, happy story, sad story, fighting story, etc… Please tell me what you think it will be. Please be looking for the next chapter sometimes next week! I'll try my best to type as good and fast as I can! 


End file.
